grandiafandomcom-20200223-history
Carmyne
Carmyne is a soldier in the Nortis Army. She is a beautiful woman but is easily angered if she does not get her way and has a habit of disobeying the rules. Story Carmyne is a soldier in the Nortis army, and is tasked with helping Evann in his assignment to investigate the Elemental Disorders. She first accompanies him and Brandol to the Land Ruins, and sticks with Evann throughout the adventure. Character The opposite of Brandol, Carmyne is more of a carefree spirit, and prefers choice to the military's orders. She is often shown to be rather vain, constantly stating how beautiful she is, and sometimes asks Evann about what accessories would look good on her. Although she is enlisted in the Nortis army, she does not like taking orders, especially ones that contradict her own personal morals. She holds the rank of First Sgt. and has seen a great deal of combat over the years. Early on, she states that she's never seen something as horrible as the Elemental Disorder take so many lives, not even the battles she's participated in. Battle In battle, Carmyne is a fast, agile fighter who deals damage with swift slashes of her army saber. While not as strong as Brandol, she's physically the most powerful among the female party members. She can equip four Skill Books and two Mana Eggs, making for a diverse fighter who can function as a backup mage when necessary. Her magic power is better than Brandol's, but she's about average at spellcasting. She has a good blend of moves, with one that grants the Regenera effect to the entire party. This skill alone can help the party save on spending their magic points haphazardly on healing spells throughout the entire game. Her initial move not only cancels, but hits in a line, allowing Carmyne to cancel multiple foes' attacks or spells at once. She also has a decent number of combination moves with the other girls, so she's worth having along during any dungeon excursion. As befitting her military training, Carmyne shares some of the middleweight gear in Xtreme with Evann, Brandol and Ulk, so she has an excellent defense game going most of the time. Moves Sonic Sable - Carmyne raises her sword up and then hits the ground, sending out a wave of energy in a straight line that damages all enemies in its path. Cancel effect Smash - Carmyne runs up to her target and performs an upward rising slash to strike them. Shock Wave - Carmyne's blade gleams with energy which she then uses to hurl a disc of force at her targeted enemy. After the disc passes, the area around the target erupts with power hitting all nearby enemies as well. Holy Breath - Carmyne goes into her spellcasting pose as she emits a beautiful and shimmering wave of power that bestows Regenera on herself and all of her allies, allowing them to heal up slowly. Regenera effect Rosette Slash - Carmyne readies her saber, which begins to emit rose petals. She dashes at her target and slashes them while jumping back. She then finishes up with a final rush in which she skewers right through the enemy, causing a massive burst of rose petals to come storming out from the impact. Category:Grandia Xtreme Player Characters Category:Grandia Xtreme Characters